


Drabblish Supernatural s4

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came across this meme where you listen to tunes on shuffle and write a drabble for each tune while the tune plays. So I did it.  These are not perfect drabbles, but I did refine eight of them later. </p><p>Until with #12 i BROKE MY OWN HEART. </p><p>#3-6 are crack and couldn't be helped.</p><p>My favorite is #12;  I was also pleased that Dust in the Wind, and Nick Cave's The Weeping Song came up --  yay!</p><p>Plus, if you've never heard The Cardigan's cover "Iron Man"  it is one of the best covers in the history of time! </p><p>Disclaimer:  oh how fun it is to play in the supernatural sandbox -- thanks for sharing -- I do not own these characters or situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabblish Supernatural s4

I came across this meme where you listen to tunes on shuffle and write a drabble for each tune while the tune plays. So I did it.

Until with #12 i BROKE MY OWN HEART. 

#3-6 are crack and couldn't be helped.

My favorite is #12;  I was also pleased that Dust in the Wind, and Nick Cave's The Weeping Song came up --  yay!

Plus, if you've never heard The Cardigan's cover "Iron Man"  it is one of the best covers in the history of time! 

Disclaimer:  oh how fun it is to play in the supernatural sandbox -- thanks for sharing -- I do not own these characters or situations.

12 Drabbles to follow -- Comments would be appreciated -- also any hint like how to crosspost for drabbles?

1\. SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT (Corey Hart)

Sam peered at Ruby, trying to see past the pretty optimistic face she showed him. He almost never saw the blackness swim up to veil her human surfaces with her true demon nature.   
Her beautiful, dark brown eyes seemed to melt with sincerity, trustworthiness, faith in Sam, faith in his ultimate success.   
The little knife she pulled from her boot sheath didn't even glitter.  
She spilled her own blood for Sam, and freely, generously offered it.  
He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and drank in intentional darkness.

 

2\. THE WAY     (Fastball)   

Sam basked in the heat as the sun beat in through the windows of the Impala.  Dean kept her air conditioner operating perfectly at all times as a matter of pride -- with as much time as they spent in the car, they just couldn't afford to be drained and sweaty at the end of a 14 hour haul -- so Sam felt the sun and the cool air like a  benediction.  
They'd left before the sun come up that morning, drunk on the successes of a good hunt and two families saved and grateful.  
Sam looked over at his brother, wanting nothing more than for the road to stretch on forever.   
Dean absently hummed along to the Steve Miller Band, a smile touching his face, his Ray-Bans in place.  
For Sam, at that moment, all was right with the world.

 

*******(WATCH OUT! CRACK ALERT, DRABBLES 3-6 -- I blame Kirsty!)

[3. Us Amazonians    (Kirsty MacColl)]   

Sam shook off the grogginess, and looked around at the unfamiliar hut.  His head was killing him, and everything was blurry.

He sat up.  He was in a rustic hut, but the bed he was lying on was fullsize and wonderfully comfortable -- with high thread count sheets. Weird.

He heard a woman's voice, singing at she approached the door of the hut, "us amazonians make out all right, but we want something to hold in the forest at night"

The door swung open to reveal -- Jessica Moore.  Sam shrank back in horror at the facsimile of his long dead girlfriend. 

"Hey, Sam, sleepyhead!  Drink this, sweetheart!"

But Sam could see right through to the harpy underneath.

[4. Trampled Under Foot (Led Zeppelin)]     

The thing masquerading as Jessica offered him what looked like a tall glass of lemonade. 

"Look, Sam.  I'm here for one reason.  I guess I'm talking about love,"  the thing said.   
"You'll have everything you need.  No reason to fear your nature, nothing to worry about, all your needs taken care of.  I'll keep you running in first class condition..."

As it spoke, the image of Jessica flickered suddenly and was replaced by the image of Dean.  Dean was happy and greeneyed, his freckles clear across his nose and his hair tinged golden by sunlight. 

Sam realized the thing was reading his desires.  He wanted nothing more at that moment than for Dean to peel up, the heavy throated roar of the Impala announcing Sam's rescue.

"I know what love is," Sam said. "And I don't think it's knocking me on the head and dragging me off to a remote hut."

"I know best, Sam,"  said the thing, suddenly appearing as Ruby, and Sam wondered at the fickle nature of his desires.

[5. PARADISE  by Sade]

"Ok," Sam suddenly said.  "I'm ready to drink.  But I don't want lemonade, Ruby.  You know what I want."

The thing looked uneasy. 

Sam looked around.  "This is paradise right?  Feels right, feels like everything's fine.  I'm yours, you're mine, right?  So let's see the knife."

But this thing was not his demonic cheerleader.  Its eyes glinted hatred as Ruby's never had, a sneer contorting her features.

 

[6. Resistance by Queensryche]

Sam knew that he could keep up his resistance against this thing long enough to figure out its weakness.

He felt a hand gripping him tight, shaking him, burning into his shoulder.

"Dude, wake up!  If I'd'a known you'd sleep this well at a bed and breakfast, we'd max out our cards more often."

Only the high thread count sheets had been real.

Sam opened his eyes to see his brother's tired smile, his eyes bleary from too many beers, and too many times waking up in the night.

What a beautiful sight!  Sam laughed, and stretched, and began his day.

**********

 

7\. The Weeping Song (Nick Cave)       

Castiel cast his angelic gaze to the mountains, to the seas, to the heavens.   
True to the words of the prophet, the men and women, wailing, begged the mountains to fall on them.  
All the while the sun burnt molten in a crimson sky, and a sweetfaced young man smiled with golden eyes.  
Beneath his fingers, Castiel felt another young man's face, wet to the touch, and with all the horrors of the world around, he couldn't bring himself to look.

 

 

8\. Dust in the Wind (Kansas)   

Sam twitched in his sleep, his eyes darting about under his eyelids.  
Sometimes Dean even expected his feet to run like a sleeping dog's.  
Dean drove on through the hazy afternoon.  
The countryside round these parts was dotted with faded old farmhouses, abandoned outbuildings, rusting farm equipment.  
Pollen stung his eyes.  
At least that's what he told himself.  
His brother snorted lightly in his sleep.  
Dean kept the Impala on course, heading into twilight.

 

9\. We Might as Well be Strangers (Keane)

Dean knew his little brother like the back of his hand.  
Every alias, every trick, every secret prank he had playing out in advance.  
Dean could read the silences, the glances, the nervous jump in the jaw....  he could even smell Sam's fear, his enthusiasm, or his interest in the some girl, brainy, direct, and strapping.

It wasn't Sam's face he couldn't see behind anymore.

It was his own.

 

10\. Chain Of Fools    (Aretha Franklin)

Samuel Winchester had been no match for a demon of Azazel's rank and power.  
The chink in his armor -- that this green eyed boy -- a veritable ringer for that starry eyed civilian, Sir this, Yessir that-- was his baby girl's grown up son -- was just the door opened a crack, to let the devil in.  
Soon enough, Deanna was thrown to the floor, a knife in Samuel's heart; John's neck was crushed, and Mary's word was given up.

The chain stretched on, link after link, not iron, not gold, merely brass.

 

 

11\. Iron Man    (The Cardigans)

Ruby has many intentions toward Sam, and few of them are pure.  
\--Ambition, of course-- Sam is a powerful player, and she is his, well, maybe not his trusted lieutenant -- but at least she has something he needs, something she always gives with an open heart.  
\--Awe-- she admits to standing in awe of anyone or anything that can withstand Lilith's blast, that has taken out Samhain and Alastair, one after another.  Sam is going after Lilith and won't back down to Lucifer himself, Ruby hazards.  
\-- Compassion.  Ruby almost doesn't recognize the feeling for what it is as it burns and bubbles up in her breast.  As Sam willingly turns himself into someone even he can't recognize, the very thing he fears the most, all for love of his brother, in a selfless bid to save the world that the Angels ignore and scorn, Ruby feels for Sam.  
\-- Impatience, because it won't be long now till Sam is in control.  And Ruby will stand at his shoulder, trusted or not, watching the whole thing go down, till someone is crowned. And Ruby is betting on Sam.

 

12\. MACH 5  by The Presidents

Dean revs the engine, races the car around the curves, heedless of the precipice.  
The bridge is out!  He guns it!  
The car picks up speed, till it's going nearly 140 mph!  
It zooms off the broken bridge, tires spinning thrillingly in the empty air.  
Hurtling through space, the car flies straight and true to the other side, lands safely, and peels to a halt.  
Dean lifts up the little car and kisses it.  "Awesome," he says, and puts it back in the dirt to go again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
